


I Hope

by Anndee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Soliloquy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndee/pseuds/Anndee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore reflects on his life and his hopes after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after the release of the 6th book. I'm copying and pasting everything as it was.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter in anyway (I would much rather own the deed to Ron), and no infringement is intended.

Well…that hurt.  Albus Dumbledore thought as he stared out of his portrait to what was once his office.  That would be the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

I always wondered what it felt like to be hit by The Killing Curse, of course he now knew that it wasn’t a pleasant sensation.  Then again, it would take his death at the hands of someone he had trusted.  Note to self, listen to Harry more often; he has good instincts about people and whether their heart is truly dark or not…oh yes of course, I forgot.  I am no longer of this Earth, am I?  Note to self, you’re dead; you no longer need to make notes to self.

I sincerely hope that my death doesn’t cause too much of a ruckus in the Wizarding World.  There are more important things at hand now.  Like Harry finding the remaining Horcruxes, which reminds me…did I really drink that horrible potion for nothing?  Ah, even supposed great wizards don’t know all…not that I ever actually believed in all that hype about how great I was.

Back to Harry…were my thoughts this disjointed when I was alive?  Does incoherency come with death?  Well I’ve only been dead for a bit now, I’m sure I’ll get my answer eventually.  Anyways, back to Harry.  The Chosen One, as he has been called.  Indeed he is, just not in the way many think.  He was chosen, by the enemy himself, to be his arch nemesis, when Harry was but a child.  The only known being to survive the killing curse…hmm should of asked him what it felt- oh yes, he was but a child and does not remember.

I really need to stop getting off track here with my thoughts.  Maybe I should write this all down?  Oh yes, again, I am dead.

Well, maybe I should think about things I regret in life.  Well, I don’t believe in regrets, so maybe I should reflect on the things I hope I didn’t muddle up in life.

I hope I made an impact on the world that is in such turmoil right now, maybe they will finally listen to me now that I’m dead. Well, those that wouldn’t listen before that is.  Can one listen to a dead person?  Well, indeed, yes.  I have been listening to former headmasters for years now, even when I did not want to.

I hope Harry learns that it is his love and compassion that is the power-he-knows-not.  I hope Harry realizes how much I love him, and yes love, since I still do.  I hope Harry survives this ordeal that only he can go through, and that he’s finally able to have a normal joy-filled life he has been denied thus far.  I hope that if my wishes are fulfilled that Harry does NOT name one of his children Albus.  Really, what was my mother thinking?  Most of all I hope he comes to realize the true beauty of one bushy-haired bookworm that has always been right under his nose.

I hope that Ron realizes his true potential that he not need be powerful in the way that Harry is, or in the way that Hermione is, because he is powerful in his own way, that no one else really is.  It’s not easy being the best friend of someone like Harry.

I hope Hermione never loses her cleverness, her loyalty, her ability to love two men that both need her desperately.  I hope the world, and a certain green-eyed wizard, sees how truly beautiful she is one day.  I hope she figures out what I have known since the moment Harry, with Ron in tow, saved her from that Mountain Troll.  I hope she realizes she’s the voice of Harry conscience, and why…then again that goes along with my Mountain Troll thought previous.

I really, really hope that this world has been changed for the better for knowing me, and not just for good.

Oh, lemon drops!  How prodigious.

Then again, this is heaven, is it not?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my wonderful beta LadyStarlight on Portkey.org.
> 
> This was written, and published elsewhere in 2005, so Dumbledore's comment about his name and Harry's future children...well, I guess they were a bit prophetic.


End file.
